Пусть лучший победит! (песня)
Пусть лучший победит! ( ) — песня, исполняемая Радугой Дэш и Флаттершай в эпизоде «Пусть лучший победит!». В песне перечисляются те животные, которые Флаттершай показывает Радуге Дэш в надежде, что она заведёт себе питомца. Это первая песня во втором сезоне, первый дуэт в сериале и первая песня, которую Радуга Дэш спела полностью. Основная идея и текст были вдохновлены композицией «Fabulous Places» из фильма «Doctor Dolittle (1967)». Музыка из этой песни была использована в «Fluttershy's Songbird Chorus» и «My Little Mahjong». Текст был написан Кевином Рубио и Шарлоттой Фуллертон. Русская версия = :Флаттершай: ::Я рада помочь тебе, дорогая моя. ::Ты вокруг оглянись, ::Давай, присмотрись, ::Здесь друг ожидает тебя. :Дэш: ::Поскорее найти бы. ::Но только тебе я скажу, ::Что он должен быть сумасбродом, как я, ::Такого лишь я полюблю. :Флаттершай: Ну хорошо. Итак. :Флаттершай: ::Много есть вариантов, ты только вокруг посмотри. :Дэш: ::Но мне нужен такой, чтобы не отставал по пути. :Флаттершай: ::Вот. Может быть, кролик? ::Он милый и он умеет скакать. :Дэш: ::Милый? Кролик? Он вряд ли подходит. :Флаттершай: ::Радуга, верь, ::Я решу задачу. ::Дальше идём, попытаем удачу. :Флаттершай: Идём. Небо - предел. :Радуга Дэш: Небо - это хорошо. Я умею летать. :Флаттершай: Правда? Мне кажется, на этой дивной крошке просто написано твоё имя. Смотри, ты ему нравишься. :Радуга Дэш: Нет. :Флаттершай: ::Здесь зверюшек полно, ::Ты можешь любую забрать. ::Выдра есть и тюлень, ::Такой добрый зверь. :Дэш: ::Но он не умеет летать. :Флаттершай: Возможно. Но этот тюлень взлетает на три метра, когда выскакивает из воды. :Радуга Дэш: Всё. До свидания. :Флаттершай: ::Стой! Здесь должен быть кто-то, ::Кто тебе подходит. ::Божья коровка, сверчок, быть может? :Радуга Дэш: Больше и лучше. :Флаттершай: Больше и лучше. Что ж... :Флаттершай: ::По дереву скачет, играя, ::Пушистая Белка смешная. :Радуга Дэш: Это же просто белка. :Флаттершай: Не просто белка. А летающая белка! :Радуга Дэш: Да, но это не то. :Дэш: ::Это не то, я же сказала. ::Мне нужен кто-то быстрый, как я. ::Кто-то смелый, кто летает. ::И смотрит сверху вниз, не боясь. :Флаттершай: Тебе нужно животное, умеющее летать. :Радуга Дэш: Думаешь? :Флаттершай: ::Много здесь у меня и таких, кто умеет летать. ::Вот колибри и бабочка с именем "Царский Монарх". :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Не то! :Флаттершай: ::Да. Есть ещё совы. Ещё осы и туканы. ::Много зверей удивительных есть у нас. ::Вот орёл и сокол, важные особы. ::И летучая мышь, я тебя познакомлю сейчас. :Радуга Дэш: Другое дело! Но теперь вместо одного подходящего их так много. :Дэш: ::Как же мне выбрать, ведь они все летают? :Флаттершай: По-моему, не самая страшная проблема. :Дэш: ::Эта мышка чудесна, но хочу я и осу. ::А может быть, в полосочку мышь? :Флаттершай: Нет. :Флаттершай: ::Но есть один фламинго, смотри, он тут как тут. :Дэш: ::Я хочу, я хочу. ::Ах! Приз! Вот так! Придумала сейчас, ::Как лучшего выбрать из вас. ::Ты быстрый и смелый, ::Тогда пришёл твой час. ::И вот победиель у на-ас! :Флаттершай: ::Но и про внешность не забудем тоже. :Дэш: ::Лучшего найти нам это поможет. :Флаттершай: ::А лучший он такой же, :Дэш: ::Как и я. ::Пора настала конкурс начинать, :Дэш и Флаттершай: ::А кто в нём победит, :Дэш: ::Будет номер один, будет знаменит, :Дэш и Флаттершай: ::Такой, как я. :Флаттершай: ::Лучший :Дэш и Флаттершай: ::Победит. :Радуга Дэш: Пусть лучший победит! |-| Оригинальная версия = :Флаттершай: ::Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight ::It's abundantly clear ::That somewhere out here ::Is the pet that will suit you just right :Дэш: ::I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules. ::It's of utmost importance ::The pet that I get ::Is something that's awesome and cool. :Флаттершай: Awesome and cool, got it! :Флаттершай: ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see. :Дэш: ::I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me :Флаттершай: ::Sure! How 'bout a bunny? ::They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be. :Дэш: ::Cutesy, wootsie? Have you even met me? :Флаттершай: ::Rainbow, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you :Флаттершай: Come on, the sky's the limit! :Радуга Дэш: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Флаттершай: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Радуга Дэш: Pass. :Флаттершай: ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There are otters and seals ::With massive appeal :Радуга Дэш: Otters and seals do not fly. :Флаттершай: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :Радуга Дэш: That's it. I'm outta here. :Флаттершай: ::Wait! There must be a pet here ::That will fit the ticket ::How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? :Радуга Дэш: Bigger. And cooler. :Флаттершай: Bigger, cooler. Right. :Флаттершай: ::I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash. ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely. :Радуга Дэш: It's just a squirrel. :Флаттершай: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! :Радуга Дэш: Yeah. So, like I was saying... :Дэш: ::Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it. ::I need a pet to keep up with me. ::Something awesome, something flying. ::With coolness that defies gravity! :Флаттершай: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. :Радуга Дэш: Ya think? :Флаттершай: ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly :Радуга Дэш: Better, but cooler. :Флаттершай: ::I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that. ::There are falcons and eagles. ::They are both quite regal. ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? :Радуга Дэш: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. :Дэш: ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty. :Флаттершай: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. :Дэш: ::The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too. ::Do you have something in a yellow striped bat? :Флаттершай: No. :Флаттершай: ::I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you. :Дэш: ::What to do, what to do? Ah! ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which animal's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each pet to the test :Флаттершай: ::Don't forget style, that should be considered. :Дэш: ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter. :Флаттершай: ::The one who is awesome as cool :Дэш: ::Just like me. ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best. :Дэш и Флаттершай: ::So a contest we will see :Дэш: ::Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet :Дэш и Флаттершай: ::In the world for me! :Флаттершай: ::May the games :Дэш и Флаттершай: ::Begin. :Радуга Дэш: And may the best pet win! Награды Песни «Пусть лучший победит!» и «Пони, которую должны знать все» были номинированы на «Outstanding Original Song — Children's and Animation» в 39-ой Дневной премии «Эмми». de:Find A Pet Song en:Find A Pet Song es:Find a Pet Song it:Il tuo Cucciolo tu Troverai pl:Find A Pet Song Категория:Песни второго сезона